We are collecting families and individual subjects to use to identify the genes which determine the normal variation in a number of traits. These traits include hair, eye and skin color, height, finger and palm print patterns, facial features hair texture, the presence and number of moles, keloids, and freckles, and handedness. Both individuals and immediate (parents and adult children) and extended families are important to this research. In addition to studying the genes for common traits, we will also study the processes of admixture, the mixing of populations that were previously separated. We plan to collect samples from a total of 3,000 persons.